


R&R

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a better place for a little rest and relaxation than at an onsen? Kai certainly doesn't think so, and Uruha has more than just resting in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday present for [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) :D Beta by the lovely [one_short_fuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse) *hugs to both*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Kai wasn't entirely sure how their manager had managed to pull enough strings for them to stay at a hotel with an onsen, or how he'd managed to arrange it so they'd have the place to themselves when they arrived, but he was eternally grateful. The hot water soothed his muscles, washing away the various aches and stresses of their earlier live. This, in his opinion, was as close to heaven as you could get.

Sadly, it seemed like he was almost alone in that thought. Ruki had lasted about ten minutes before muttering something about fruit milk and leaving, Reita following closely behind. Aoi had stayed for twice that, soaking quietly before complaining that he was hungry and wandering off in search of food. Uruha though...

Kai studied him carefully. He was... He was alive, wasn't he? Uruha was resting against the opposite side of the bath from Kai, mostly submerged and with the towel falling down over his eyes. It made it almost impossible to see the rise and fall of his chest, leaving Kai just a little bit nervous.

"Uruha?"

No response.

"Hey, Uruha?"

Still nothing.

He had to do something about this. Kai placed his towel to one side and carefully splashed his way over to his companion. As much as Uruha enjoyed his baths, even he probably wouldn't appreciate waking up potentially hours later to find himself alone. Provided he did wake up and didn't just keep slipping further into the water and... The band's need for their lead guitarist aside, Kai had certain personal reasons to worry about Uruha's health.

Still, closer inspection revealed that the water rippled faintly under Uruha's nose. Definitely just sleeping then. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. So, the next question was, how best to wake him up? Kai figured he could just gently shake his shoulder or...

Hand in mid-air, he studied the gentle expression on Uruha's sleeping face (what he could make out under the towel, anyway) and smiled. How better to wake Sleeping Beauty than with a kiss?

Gently cupping Uruha's chin in one hand, Kai lowered his face to meet Uruha's, lips brushing together softly before slowly slipping his tongue inside. It seemed to do the trick; Uruha stirred slightly, murmuring against Kai's lips, before letting Kai guide him into a deeper kiss. Uruha's mouth was soft and plush against his own, and Kai could quite easily lose himself in the moment, just the two of them, alone...

A moment that was ruined when Uruha jerked sharply upwards, knocking his teeth against Kai's.

"Ow."

"Sorry..." As Kai backed away rubbing his now-battered mouth, Uruha lifted the towel from his eyes and glanced blearily around the pool. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone. They're not as fond of baths as you are, I guess."

"Ah." Uruha paused for a moment and then nodded as the information sank in, still not quite woken up. "And you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Are you fond of baths, or did you have another reason for staying?"

"I'm... not sure what you mean?"

Hooking his arms around the back of Kai's neck, Uruha pulled him close again and guided him around until his back was pressed firmly up against the edge of the pool. "Given the way you woke me up, I thought you might have had something in mind."

Kai opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again. How often was it that they got to be on their own in a place like this? Besides, Uruha looked irresistible. Wet locks of hair clung to his face and his skin was decorated with water droplets, glistening in the low light of the room. Not for the first time, Kai wondered how he'd had the good fortune to end up with this man.

One of Uruha's hands slipped beneath the water, fingers closing around Kai's cock. "You can't tell me you've never thought about it. It's pretty much a classic."

That was true - who hadn't thought about having sex in an onsen, at least once? Besides, he could hardly deny that he was interested - Uruha's fingers were making damn sure of that. Even so, that nagging sense of responsibility that made him a leader had to rear its ugly head one last time... "We really shouldn't. What if we get caught?"

Uruha shrugged. "Then we get caught. C'mon Kai, live a little."

Token protest made, Kai placed his hands on the back of Uruha's head, bringing him forward for another kiss, while Uruha's hand continued to slowly stroke along the length of his cock, something he was too damn skilled at. Uruha had a way of twisting his wrist at the end of every stroke, the extra friction never failing to make Kai moan. He wanted to help Uruha, to place his own hand over his and join in with every stroke, but the combination of heat and exhaustion from the live had turned his arms to jelly. All he could do was drape his arms over Uruha's shoulders and let him set the pace.

"Ah, Uruha..." Uruha paused and regarded Kai's boneless state with a wry grin of amusement. It was a struggle to get coherent words out. "S'good. More."

Uruha seemed more than happy to oblige, moving in closer and taking his own cock in the same hand so that they would rub together as he stroked. Somehow, Kai managed to find enough energy to shift his hands enough to tighten in Uruha's hair as a sign of encouragement; feeling the pulse and of throb of Uruha's cock against his own was absolute bliss. Every grunt or moan they made echoed throughout the room, with nothing to mask their sounds but the gentle lap of water, almost like they were entirely in a world of their own. Kai found his head falling forward onto Uruha's shoulder, unable to keep himself upright anymore. He was getting close, too damn close...

There was a surge of water as Uruha pulled in closer, pushing their bodies together until there was barely any space between them and speeding up his now uneven strokes until they were both moaning and coming over his hand. The evidence was quickly washed away by the water, and the force of his orgasm left Kai gasping into Uruha's shoulder until his breathing returned to normal. Uruha recovered more quickly, and Kai lifted his head slightly at the sensation of his hair being stroked.

"Feeling relaxed now?" It was a struggle, but Kai managed to nod. He could quite happily fall asleep in the water the way Uruha had done, if they'd let him.

"Good." Uruha pressed a kiss to the side of Kai's temple. "Guess we should get out, huh?"

With some reluctance they pulled apart, Uruha quickly retrieving his towel before they climbed out of the bath on shaky legs and made their way to join the others.

As they entered, Ruki looked up from trying to suck every last drop out of his milk carton. "What happened to you guys? We thought you'd died in there!"

Kai felt his cheeks burning as Uruha replied. "Only a little."


End file.
